Presently it is known that the vacuum technology is applied in the way that the pressure created by vacuum is passed on from the membrane onto the working piece, and heating of the material i.e. thermal part of the procedure is done by the membrane from above downwards. This technique requires multiple energy to make the heat go into the adhesive layer through the membrane and veneer thus shortening the effective living time of the membrane which needed to be a silicone one in that case. It is also known that the currently applied presses for this purpose have only operated in one drive i.e. with one working table.
In patent and non-patent literature there are many solutions that resolve this problem and only some of the constructions from significant producers will be mentioned in the further text like: companies COLUMBUS, DE; ELKOM, DE specialized for sanitary devices and kitchen accessories; NABUURS, ES who has registered the patent No. W0 02/094546: WEMNOENER HEINRICH GMBH; DE who registered the patent No. DE 102004033540 for door coating and three-dimensional contours; ORMAMACCHINE SPA, IT who registered the patent No. EP 1790464 with a press for door coating and window coating and PROGETTO ABITARE, IT with a press for veneering who registered the patent No. EP 1437204. All the aforementioned solutions are with one drive i.e. one working table and are characterized with a larger energy spending, smaller capacity and longer operating time per a production unit. This invention applies the method which is to preheat the material that is to be veneered or laminated on 65° C. in the chamber which quickens the adhesive processes and brings it to the same time like already known presses operate with and which presses for their methods need to use temperature of 120° C. because they heat up through the 3 mm thick membrane including the material it is coated with. Also this invention applies several working tables that rotate around the central axis thus increasing the capacity of work proportionally.
Searching for the patent documentation and going through the relevant literature from this area, no similar resolution of the technical problem has been come across.